Talvez eu esteja errado
by Kah Aluada
Summary: "O que é mais belo que a própria vida... Devora suas entranhas, faz você rir e chorar o dia todo, faz você fazer qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, Em qualquer lugar?" Chloe estava muito, muito intrigada com o novo professor. * Fic fetiche cuidado ao clicar.


**Desclairmer: Todas as referencias a Harry Potter são de propriedade da J.K Rowlling e Warner Bros. Eu só replico por diversão. Sem fins lucrativos. **

**N/A: Oi oi gente, tudo bem? Então, outra inspiração no meio da madrugada, sem sono. Desculpe se houver algum erro.**

**A ideia me veio após ver uma cena do filme The Family, com a atriz Dianna Agron (eu imaginei a Dorcas meio parecida com ela, até o estilinho nesse filme) Então, sei lá. **

**Tem leves referencias a DOREM no final da fic, mas se você gosta de imaginar, como eu, que talvez, Remus tenha feito tudo pensando nela, que seja. Fico feliz ;)**

**Última coisa. ****Essa fic foi escrita ao som de **_**New York I Love You But You're Bringing me down **_** do **_**LCD Soundsystem**_**. ****Uma música que o final, a merlim, o final dessa música é tão orgástico. **

**Crianças não leiam,**

**Adultinhos, leiam sozinhos. **

**Bjs e aproveitem. **

**E oh... Talvez a sua mãe tenha te dito a verdade, E sempre haverá alguém para você. E você nunca vai estar sozinho. Mas talvez ela esteja errada. E talvez eu esteja certo. E só talvez ela esteja errada**

Chloe sentou na carteira da frente, como sempre fazia, sua amiga Megan lhe sorriu e elas iniciaram uma conversa agradável

-Bem, espero que o professor desse ano dê conta do recado.- Megan murmurou maldosamente

-Não foi culpa do Lockhart. O cargo é amaldiçoado desde que Você-Sabe-Quem não pode tê-lo.- Chloe murmurou- E eu achei ótimo aquele metido ter saído. É nosso último ano Megan, precisamos de alguém competente que nos ensine o NIEM.

-Seja quem for...-Megan riu- Vai sair no fim do ano, como todo mundo.- Chloe concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Quando a porta se abriu as garotas se entreolharam. O homem que entrou vestia um sobretudo meio esfarrapado e tinha algo de grisalho em seus cabelos.

-Ele parece mais novo que os últimos.- Megan comentou- Será que é bom?- Chloe deu de ombros. Ele parou na mesa, que ficava de frente para a carteira dela e sorriu

-Bom dia, sou Remus John Lupin, seu novo professor de DCAT.- Chloe sentiu o coração dar um salto, não por ele ser um professor relativamente jovem e elegante, a despeito das roupas esfarrapadas. Ela sentiu o coração dar um salto pelos sinais que notou, desde a cor dos olhos as intrigantes cicatrizes. Sentiu os olhos marejarem e soube, aquele sofrimento escondido era tudo que ela conhecia antes de seu pai falecer. Ele só podia ter licantropia. Exatamente como seu pai.

Observou o homem a sua frente. Assim que tirou o sobretudo ela reparou os braços e as pernas. Ele era magro, mas algo que chamava atenção. Principalmente quando ele cruzava os braços e fazia cara de tédio porque as pessoas estavam conversando na aula dele. Megan desistiu de puxar conversa quando percebeu que a amiga ficou o tempo todo calada. Observando o professor. Quando o sinal tocou as duas saíram.

-Hey loira.- Megan chamou enquanto andavam no corredor- O que foi? Ta quieta.

-Nada.- Murmurou dando de ombros. Aquele era um segredo de família, ela ouviu a vida toda sobre preconceito, nem mesmo Megan sabia daquilo. A única pessoa a qual decidiu desabafar foi extremamente decepcionante e ela aprendeu a lição. Engoliu em seco e saiu andando deixando a amiga confusa. Assim que ficou sozinha desabou num choro sentido. Seu pai era um grande homem, não merecia o destino que teve.

Os dias passaram de maneira tranquila e a sensação de tristeza se foi. Chloe conseguia olhar para o seu professor sem associar ao pai e todos os problemas que eles passaram. Mesmo Lupin sendo inteligente e de ótimo gosto musical ela ainda estava meio aérea por lembrar de seu pai. A empatia pelo novo professor foi algo natural. Afinal, ele deveria passar o mesmo que seu pai passou. Dumbledore não colocaria um homem perigoso tão perto de seus alunos.

-Senhorita Johnson.- Ele chamou quando ela saia da sala ao lado de Megan

-Sim?

-Pode vi aqui um instante? – Ela assentiu e andou até a mesa dele- Eu fiz algo errado senhor?

-Você foi a única que não me entregou o exercício de hoje. O que aconteceu?

-Exercício?

-Sim senhorita, passei um exercício. Já a observo a algumas aulas, está muito dispersa. Tem dificuldades com a matéria?

-Não senhor, acho até que faz um bom trabalho, colocando músicas para praticarmos e...Er...

-Então porque não faz as atividades?- Chloe suspirou

-Desculpe senhor. Ficarei mais atenta. Na próxima aula entrego os deveres. Posso ir agora?- Ele a olhou longamente e por fim assentiu.

_/_

Chloe jogou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Piscou. Poderia ter dito a ele, mas algo travou. Aquele medo de rejeição, dele não ser o que ela supôs e também olhá-la com... Como se fosse culpa de seu pai ter sido mordido. Suspirou. Apenas Dumbledore sabia, infelizmente, qualquer emprego que fosse tentar, todos saberiam que ela era filha de um lobisomem. Isso já era motivo suficiente para dizerem que ela não se enquadraria no perfil da empresa. Ela viu isso acontecer com seu pai diariamente, viu como sua mãe precisou mudar para o nome de solteira e conseguir um emprego que os sustentasse. Ela também era uma garota esfarrapada nos primeiros anos de Hogwrats.

-Chloe.- Megan chamou- A bronca com a professor Lupin foi séria em?

-É.- Deu de ombros- Boa noite.- Levantou e foi para o banheiro deixando uma amiga chateada para trás.

_/_

-Professor Lupin. – Chloe chamou quando o sinal tocou e andou até a mesa do homem. Os alunos já recolhiam suas coisas e rumavam para os corredores. Era sexta feira, última aula do dia e todos estavam loucos para o fim de semana

-Sim senhorita Johnson?- Ele estava arrumando alguns papeis na mesa e levantou a cabeça, olhando-a amigavelmente. Chloe sentiu algo na boca do estomago quando notou que os olhos dele eram quase alaranjados. Embora acometidos pela mesma doença, os olhos dele eram bem diferentes dos do seu pai

-Hum, estou com dúvidas sobre essa fórmula. - Esticou o pergaminho e ele analisou

-Você desenvolveu isso sozinha?

-Sim, quer dizer, algumas pesquisas na biblioteca e... Sim. Basicamente sozinha.- O professor sorriu de lábios fechados, um sorriso de canto, positivamente surpreso

-Está muito bom, com essas combinações você consegue ótimos resultados em batalhas, mas... Porque a preocupação?- Ela deu de ombros

-Fiquei interessada no assunto.

-Eu só mudaria isso aqui.- Pontuou com sua pena no pergaminho- Tem um livro chamado relações entre feitiços. Está na biblioteca, é muito bom. Vai conseguir aprimorar suas pesquisas.- Ela sorriu agradecida e assentiu

-Obrigada.

-Senhorita Johnson.- Chamou antes que ela saísse da sala- Seu progresso em aula nesse último mês me surpreendeu. Parabéns- Ela sorriu de lábios fechados.

-Obrigada senhor.

-Acho que está gostando das aulas agora, não é?

-Eu nunca achei ruim.- Murmurou e engoliu em seco- Eu só...-Suspirou e fechou os olhos

-Está tudo bem?

-No começo do ano, te olhar me machucava.

-O que? – Ela abriu os olhos e ele a encarava como se fosse louca

-Meu pai... Ele era como você.- O homem parecia incrédulo- Sofria muito na lua cheia.- Ele deixou os ombros caírem para frente e levou a mão ao queixo- Ele... morreu ano retrasado. Numa emboscada. De gente que não entende sua condição.

-Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito te fazer lembrar de algo assim.

-Não é sua culpa. Eu só queria deixar claro, não te acho um professor ruim ou algo assim. Muito pelo contrário. E fico feliz em saber que conseguiu um emprego e pode viver sua vida de maneira normal porque meu pai nunca conseguiu. Nunca teve alguém como Dumbledore para ajudar.- O professor se levantou e tocou o ombro da garota amigavelmente

-Eu fico extremamente tocado com suas palavras senhorita Johnson. Muito obrigado. Eu sinto muito por seu pai.

-Eu... Eu sei umas receitas, para curar os ferimentos mais rápido. Se precisar de ajuda. Eu... Embora acho que já saiba e...

-Sua ajuda é muito bem vinda senhorita. Obrigado.

-Seu segredo está a salvo.- Ela sorriu discretamente- Acredite, eu sei o que uma informação dessas causaria em sua vida. Boa noite senhor.

-Boa noite.- Ele sorriu de lábios fechados. Chloe saiu da sala e recebeu um olhar malicioso da amiga

-O que foi Meg?

-O professor Lupin, ele é sexy, não acha?

-O Lupin? Bem, sei lá. Ele é bem inteligente. Lembra como estava me matando pra desenvolver as combinações? Então, ele me ajudou. Lockhart era um burro.

-Para algumas pessoas inteligência é afrodisíaco...- Cantarolou e Chloe revirou os olhos- Loira...-Passou o braço pelo ombro da amiga- Imagina só, você chegando com uma dúvida... Ele falando no seu ouvido...-Megan abaixou a voz e quase gemeu ao dizer- Então...Oh sim professor Lupin, oh yeah professor yeah...- Chloe começou a rir e empurrou a amiga

-Sua pervertida.

-Pelo amor! Você está há um ano sem sexo! Não é só porque o escroto do Hanson te largou por uma esnobe do Ministério que você...

-A gente terminou por outros motivos.

-Ele foi um escroto e até agora não me contou o que houve. Mas o senhor Lupin, maturidade... Pense em quatro paredes!- Chloe riu e revirou os olhos

-Megan, é só um professor.- A de cabelos castanhos chegou até a amiga e sussurrou

-Um professor sexy.- Chloe a encarou irritada- Vamos, admita. Você costumava ser mais safada! Vamos lá!

-Um professor sexy, mas e daí? Estou mais interessada nos feitiços do que na varinha dele!- Megan começou a rir e apontou para trás. Chloe virou e sentiu o estomago afundar ao ver o professor Lupin parado na porta encarando-as seriamente, com um livro na mão- Ah, oi professor, está aí há muito tempo?

-Hum, não.- Sorriu de canto fazendo-a crer que ele tinha ouvido ao menos o que ela disse- Já que está aí, falando... _Coisas_, porque não me faz um favor e entrega isso aqui pra professora McGonagall? Eu precisava ir lá, mas...

-Sim, claro.- Pegou o livro da mão dele e saiu andando arrastando a amiga. Faria de tudo pra sair da frente do homem. Quando viraram o corredor Megan desatou a rir e a loira se encostou na parede bufando-Eu vou te matar Megan Payton eu juro que vou te matar e...

-Calma, ele só ouviu a última frase, que prefere os feitiços a varinha! Ele nem sabia que era dele que estava falando!

-Eu só vou te matar ok?- E respirou aliviada ao saber que ele não ouviu a sentença anterior.

_/_

-Hogsmead. O lar dos pirralhos e encalhados.- Megan debochou sentindo os pés afundar na neve.

-Nosso lar. Pirralhas encalhadas.- Chloe brincou e Megan sorriu de canto.

-Não sou pirralha... – Megan parou de falar quando viu o objeto de seu afeto caminhar para elas

-Ah e lá vai você me abandonar de novo.

-20 minutos estou de volta.

-Da última vez que disse isso vocês foram transar na Casa dos Gritos!

-E não foi mais que meia hora, foi?- Chloe riu e soltou do braço da amiga. Ficou olhando de longe a interação entre ela e o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Se os rapazes de sua casa soubessem a considerariam uma traidora e tanto.

-Chloe.- A loira sentiu o coração tomar uma pontada

-Hanson. O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu resolvi visitar o vilarejo, não posso?- Ela se virou, olhando-o cinicamente

-No dia do passeio de Hogwarts? Bem conveniente para você.- Ele segurou-lhe o braço

-Chloe...

-Hanson, será que pode me superar? Isso já tem um ano.

-E eu queria entender o que aconteceu. Nós estávamos tão bem e derrepente tudo acabou.

-Por que não pergunta pra sua namorada? Que a propósito, você engatou romance uma semana depois de terminarmos.

-Você me chutou.

-E foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Gostaria que me soltasse. Agora.

-Uma única explicação. É o que peço.

-Você é um cretino essa é minha única explicação.- Sacudiu-se e conseguiu se soltar. Hanson ficou parado observando-a se afastar. Chloe andou apressada sentindo o pé afundar na neve. Sem conseguir se conter começou a chorar. Quando chegou ao castelo parou na ponte que ligava os jardins ao pátio e ficou observando o lago. O vento soprou e ela enrolou-se mais no cachecol azul e branco. Suspirou e as lágrimas caíram. Ouviu um barulho e olhou para o lado. O professor Lupin conversava com um menino, estavam se despedindo. Limpou as lágrimas quando viu que ele vinha em sua direção, não queria que ele a visse chorando.

-Não está em Hogsmead?- Parou ao lado dela

-Não está na enfermaria?- Brincou e sorriu de lábios fechados

-Estava conversando com o filho de um amigo.

-Está de olho nele para o seu amigo?

-Sim.- Suspirou- Não deveria andar sozinha por aí. Com Sirius Black a solta.- Ela deu de ombros

-Não sou Harry Potter.- O homem ficou olhando para o lago- Desculpe.

-Dia ruim?- Ela assentiu

-Só... Sabe aquela pessoa? Aquela que você pensa que nunca vai te decepcionar?- Remus assentiu. – Ela te decepciona.

-Sua amiga Megan fez algo...

-Não.- Franziu o cenho- Eu tinha um namorado ano passado. Ele parecia confiável e...

-Você contou sobre seu pai.- Ela assentiu. O professor a olhou longamente e suspirou

-Eu o obliviei.- Remus ficou surpreso- Não queria expor minha família. Não ligo que falem de mim, mas... Ele era um homem e tanto. Passar por tudo aquilo todos os meses e ter força de vontade em viver... É por isso que te admiro tanto senhor Lupin. Está sempre tentando ajudar seus alunos e sendo gentil. Aquele garoto que eu confiei de maneira tola... Ele não sabe nada sobre compaixão, sobre entender o que é diferente.- Ela virou, encostando na ponte e cruzando os braços- E me entristece saber que o seu amigo morreu por causa de gente assim. – Ela sorriu timidamente ao ver a surpresa no rosto dele- Eu sinto muito. Por tudo isso.

-Sinto pelo seu pai também.- Ela assentiu e se abraçou quando o vento soprou mais forte

-Esses dementadores...-Olhou por cima do ombro do professor vendo os pontos pretos ao longe- São tão errados. Eu não acredito que possam ser controlados.

-Então somos dois.- Eles se encolheram diante o vento congelante

-Está a fim de um chocolate quente na cozinha?- Remus hesitou, a dúvida estampada em sua expressão- Vamos lá professor. Você pode me explicar mais sobre o patrono.

-Isso seria trapaça.- Ela riu e começou a andar

-Nada mais do que interesse.- Sorriu e andou de costas- Vamos, podemos chamar o filho do seu amigo. – O homem sorriu de volta

-Sim, Harry vai gostar.

-Harry... Potter?- Lupin assentiu- Hum ok senhor cheio de segredos.

_/_

Chloe acordou arfando. Engoliu em seco e sentiu um lugar muito especifico pulsar em necessidade. Sabia o que sentia e o motivo. "Sonho babaca" pensou ao lembrar as imagens perturbadoras. O episódio da sexta feira incrustou em sua mente, bem como as palavras maliciosas de Megan e aquilo a fez sonhar com o professor. Ela rumou para o chuveiro sem conseguir conter a enxurrada de lembranças. Ela ficando na sala por uma detenção, ele colando em suas costas e falando ao pé do ouvido, com as mãos maliciosamente deslizado pelos braços. Ela sendo virada bruscamente e jogada contra o quadro negro, as mãos dele segurando suas coxas e então prazer, muito prazer e muitos sussurros. Sem conseguir se conter Chloe deslizou a mão até o lugar que a incomodava. Com as lembranças pervertidas do sonho ela se satisfez, com vontade e deixando a voz do professor Lupin invadir sua mente. Ela gemeu com os movimentos próprios e a água do chuveiro. Quando terminou encostou a testa na parede e gemeu frustrada. Megan tinha razão, ela não fazia sexo desde que terminou com Hanson e tinha mais razão ainda, inteligência era um afrodisíaco e tanto.

Para se distrair passou o fim de semana fazendo anotações em sua pesquisa pessoal. No final do domingo concluiu o relatório que o professor Lupin tinha pedido e sentiu algo estranho no estomago com a proximidade da segunda feira. A primeira aula seria dele.

_/_

Chloe entrou na sala de aula e quase gemeu de medo ao perceber que ela foi a primeira a chegar. O professor Lupin estava comendo uma maçã, apoiado na mesa ao invés de sentar na cadeira, ele nunca sentava, mas isso não incomodava antes do sonho pervertido. Engoliu em seco e agarrou sua mochila indo para o seu lugar. Sentou e ele levou a mão ao queixo, limpando o sulco da maçã que tinha escorrido. Chloe sentiu a garganta secar e não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar

-Está com muito sono?-O professor perguntou e ela não respondeu. Ele sorriu e descruzou os braços, fazendo-a engolir em seco- Senhorita Johnson?

-Ah...-Suspirou- Eu... Sim, fiquei fazendo umas alterações na minha pesquisa e perdi a hora. Morrendo de sono.- Sorriu para ele e o professor sorriu de volta

-Você gostou do livro?- Ela observou o pescoço dele. A cicatriz que sumia pela gola lhe dando asas a imaginação

-Muito.- Murmurou e sentiu-se idiota por quase gemer ao responder. Os alunos começaram a entrar e ela continuou observando-o. Durante toda a aula, o movimento que das mãos magras lhe faziam lembrar do sonho. Um certo momento ele levou a mão ao lábio inferior, querendo lembrar de alguma informação e ela quase gemeu na cadeira. Durante aqueles meses ela só o viu como alguém que poderia lhe ajudar e lhe passar conhecimento, alguém por quem tinha empatia e só. Mas aquele sonho maldito e as palavras de Megan não lhe saiam mais da mente e de um professor com alguns fios grisalhos e aparência magra o homem passou a ser a _criatura do sexo_, que lhe faria gemer em cima daquela mesa até que ela gritasse em extasie.

-Chloe!- Megan a cutucou. Todos a olhavam inclusive o professor- Ele tá perguntando.

-Ah... Desculpe professor Lupin.- Mordeu o canto do lábio e notou que ele travou por um segundo, por causa de seu gesto impensado. Tentou se convencer de que eram coisas da sua cabeça – Pode repetir a pergunta?- Ele se recompôs antes dela e a garota quase sorriu

-As combinaçõe com as cores verde, podem resultar em defesas fatais?

-Sim senhor.- O olhou nos olhos- Você pode não aguentar e sucumbir.- Ele a olhou longamente e por fim assentiu

-5 pontos para Corvinal.- Chloe viu o pomo de adão subir e descer discretamente e continuou o resto da aula a observar o comportamento dele, mas diferente dela, o homem sabia disfarçar.

-Vamos Chloe.- Megan chamou- O sinal!

-Eu preciso tirar uma dúvida.- Sussurrou dispersa e a amiga lhe lançou um olhar malicioso

-Te espero no corredor. – Chloe assentiu e levantou indo direto na mesa do professor.

-Professor Lupin...

-Senhorita Johnson?

-Pode me chamar de Chloe senhor. Eu prefiro.

-Não é apropriado.- Murmurou sem desviar os olhos dos pergaminhos. Anotava freneticamente

-Senhor...- Andou até a mesa dele e apoiou-se nela, as pernas perto do homem- Se eu quiser usar a combinaçã com a ajuda do imobilus eu posso criar uma defesa impenetrável?

-Você poderia ver isso com o professor de feitiços senhorita Johnson. Ele saberia te explicar melhor.

-Eu duvido. Você é muito melhor. – Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou seriamente

-Faça seu teste.- E ela pode ver uma provocação no olhar dele- E descubra se funciona.

-Você aprova?

-Testes são sempre bem vindos.- Sorriu falsamente e ela revirou os olhos- Se me der licença preciso corrigir os relatórios que pedi.

-Claro senhor.- Sorriu simpática e saiu da sala, antes de fechar a porta pode ouvi-lo soltar a respiração com alivio. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto.

_/_

Após aquela conversa dúbia Chloe percebeu que o professor evitava sua presença e aquilo a intrigou, principalmente por causa do sonho que teve. Ele passava bastante tempo ensinando Harry Potter o feitiço do patrono e nunca mais a ajudou com suas pesquisas. Megan percebeu e fez piadinhas sobre aquilo. Chloe ficou um pouco irritada porque queria as elucidações brilhantes dele em seus projetos e ele a evitava. Tentou lembrar de algo que falou ou fez para que ele a afastasse daquela maneira, mas absolutamente nada lhe veio a mente a não ser um motivozinho bem pervertido.

A loira começou a se divertir na sala de aula. Sentando como sempre na primeira carteira, deixando os botões mais abertos, mordendo o canto do lábio ocasionalmente e lançando olhares quando ele achava que ela estava ocupada de mais com os deveres. E a jovem se comprazia ao ver as reações dele, sutis e quase imperceptíveis. Um afrouxar de gravata, uma passada de mão na nuca, uma olhada aqui, outra lá, e ela acompanhando seus movimentos sempre.

Todo aquele jogo, criado em sua mente, era mais que suficiente para sonhar. Nos sonhos tudo ficava mais e mais intenso, os detalhes eram mais precisos e reais e numa manhã ela foi acordada pela amiga

-Chloe, tá tudo bem?

-Está... Eu... Pesadelos.

-Com o professor Lupin?- Megan a olhou com malicia

-Como assim? Está maluca?

-Professor Lupin, oh... Remus, oh... Remus...- Fez caras e bocas e Chloe se escondeu com o travesseiro. Megan a descobriu e se jogou em cima dela

-Você precisa fazer algo em relação a isso.

-Fazer o que? Ele é um professor, deve ser uns 15 anos mais velho e... Não dá.

-Sozinho, sem contato feminino... Vamos Chloe, você nem está apaixonada. Ou está?

-Claro que não. É só um tesãozinho.

-Inho Chloe? INHO?- Megan bufou- Precisa fazer algo.

-Não posso chegar na sala dele, trancar a porta e mandar ver.

-Bem... Viva com essa dúvida então. Qual é Chloe, você só tem mais 5 meses até ele desistir do cargo ou ser morto pela maldição. Vai, se ele recusar, só vão se ver na sala de aula, se ele aceitar, terá 5 meses de fodas deliciosas com o sexy professor John Lupin. Oh Lupin, Oh...

-Megan, sua descarada! E quem disse que ele não dura mais de um ano?

-Todo professor de DCAT saí fora. É a maldição de Você-Sabe-Quem.

_/_

Na sexta feira Chloe se arrumou mais do que o normal. Trançou o cabelo para o lado deixando a franja cumprida emoldurar seu rosto. O penteado tinha fios soltos, algo casualmente sexy, como Megan definiu. Abriu os botões da camisa do uniforme e subiu mais a saia. Por fim passou um brilho labial para ficar mais atraente. Para fazer algo precisava ter certeza que aqueles olhares não eram coisa da sua cabeça. Aquela noite era a prova que precisava.

Recebeu piadinhas de Megan e quando a aula com Snape acabou ela correu além de todos para a sala de DCAT. Os olhares dos meninos a deixou mais confiante.

A porta estava aberta e ela entrou lentamente.

-Boa tarde professor Lupin.- Ele a olhou de cima abaixo, _a olhou lentamente_, de cima a baixo- Como está?

-Boa tarde. Estou ok senhorita Johnson. _Só...-_Ficou meio aéreo- Sente e estude.

-Ok.- Megan sentou na mesa do lado junto com o garoto Grifinório que Megan transava de vez em quando. Aproveitou para ficar de lado e cruzar as pernas. Percebeu que o professor a olhava por cima do pergaminho

-Senhorita Johnson.- Chamou levemente irritado- Sente direito.

-Mas eu não estou...

-Direito.- Pediu firmemente e ela o encarou longamente antes de virar para frente. Ele devolveu o olhar e ela sorriu de canto, abaixou a cabeça e pegou os materiais na mochila. Propositalmente debruçou na mesa e deixou o decote a mostra. Quando voltou para sua posição inicial o olhou com malicia. Ele não a olhava, mas ela sabia que ele tinha visto o que ela queria, por qual outro motivo ele estaria encarando a janela com frustração? A aula terminou mais cedo e ela rumou até a mesa dele com pergaminhos e anotações

-Professor Lupin estou com...

-Estou muito debilitado senhorita Johnson, se tiver muitas dúvidas me procure na segunda. Sinto muito.

-Mas segunda eu tenho aula depois.- Ele a ignorou e rumou para o lado oposto da saída, onde ficava seu quarto. Ela mordeu o canto do lábio e saiu da sala frustrada.

_/_

Chloe rumou decidida até a sala de DCAT. Ajeitou a trança que usava de lado e bateu na porta. A voz do professor soou abafada

-Entre.- Ela assim o fez. Ele estava em pé, arrumando a bagunça que a turma do terceiro ano tinha deixado com o exercício divertido que passou.

-Ah, olá Chloe. Eu sinto muito, hoje não poderei corrigir seus exercícios e...- Apontou a varinha para as carteiras e elas se alinharam

-Eu sei.- Olhou-o sem disfarçar o desejo- Amanhã começa a lua cheia.- Murmurou e se aproximou

-Sim, mas eu preparei alguns exercícios caso queira resolver esse fim de semana.- Andou até a mesa e abriu a pasta procurando por algo.

-Eu tenho algo pra você também.- Murmurou com toda coragem que tinha, finalmente parando na frente dele. Se aproximou perigosamente e colocou a calcinha dentro do bolso do casaco do professor. Seu coração disparado loucamente- O que é mais belo que a própria vida...- Virou e foi andando até a porta- Devora suas entranhas- O vestido rodado balançava com seus passos- Faz você rir e chorar o dia todo. – Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto andava- Faz você fazer qualquer coisa- Rodou a chave trancando-os na sala -A qualquer hora- Virou e o olhou enquanto tirava o casaco- Em qualquer lugar?

-Chloe.-Murmurou e ela sorriu ao ver o peito dele subir e descer rapidamente. O professor enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o que ela tinha colocado lá. Quando se tocou do que era a olhou, a boca levemente aberta. Ela o viu engolir em seco e sorriu de canto- Você sabe a resposta?- Ele andou a passos largos até ela e a jogou contra a porta, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas, colocando o vestido pra cima. As mãos de Chloe foram ligeiras até o cinto dele puxando com afobação enquanto ele lhe beijava os lábios de um jeito que nem seus sonhos mais detalhista puderam lhe antecipar.

-Professor Lupin.- Gemeu agarrando-se mais a nuca dele e esfregando o corpo contra o dele. O mais velho gemeu quando sentiu as calças caírem. As mãos dela abaixaram sua roupa intima e ele gemeu contra a boca dela. Daquele jeito, de maneira seca e sedenta, contra a porta de entrada da sala ele a tomou com força. Ela gemeu alto ao ouvi-lo arfar contra si. As mãos que ela tanto sonhou passaram por seus seios, e prenderam seus mamilos, fazendo-a sentir arrepios pelo corpo. Ele não demorou muito e logo voltou para suas coxas. O membro dele batia contra si de maneira delirante e todo desejo que sentia era extravasado ali. Puxou mais a nuca dele, mordendo-o com força e arfando. O gosto dele era instigante e o jeito que se encaixava dentro dela era perfeito, mas nada se comparava aos sons que ele fazia. Principalmente o som de seus corpos chocando-se um contra o outro- Ah professor Lupin!- E aquilo o fez gemer e estocar mais e mais contra ela. A loira gemeu mais e apertou as pernas contra ele. O homem resfolegou, quase caindo e depois a empurrou mais contra a porta. Chloe gemeu mais arranhando-o e finalmente chegou ao clímax. Soltou um grito abafado e deixou-se ser colocada novamente no chão. Ele saiu de dentro dela, liberando todo seu desejo na própria roupa intima. O homem ainda estava com o rosto em seu pescoço, arfando. Ela sorriu satisfeita

-Você... Me lembra... Alguém especial.- Murmurou por fim deixando-a surpresa

-Hum. Você será meu momento especial.- Sorriu de canto. Se afastaram, ela abaixou o vestido, ajeitou a trança, pegou o casaco e destrancou a porta

-Não está esquecendo nada?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Ela virou e viu a calcinha entre as mãos dele

-Agora eu tenho uma desculpa pra voltar.- Murmurou e saiu. Remus jogou-se na cadeira e piscou, completamente maravilhado com o que tinha acontecido. Sabia que devia ter se preocupado, Chloe era sua aluna, ele provavelmente estava muito errado, mas... Ela era tão parecida com Dorcas e tão... Irresistível quanto.

**N/A: AHAHAHA. Safadeza puraaaa. **

**Remus não saí da minha cabeça ultimamente. Acho que vocês terão mais fics safadenhas com o Lupin sendo protagonista. Nham *¬* **

**Se gostaram me deem uma opinião. A capa é a msm atriz que escolhi pra Dorcas, porque elas são realmente parecidas. **

**Quem queria ser a Chloe manda um comentário aÊ. Bjs **


End file.
